


Understanding

by mickey2k14



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickey2k14/pseuds/mickey2k14
Summary: Eggsy understands a few things.





	Understanding

Eggsy's been gone on Harry since the first day he met him.

Because Eggsy can count on one hand the number of people who've stuck their neck out for him. So, when someone does, he takes notice. It's a little pathetic, really, how Harry springing him out of jail and fighting some guys can produce such deep admiration and loyalty but that's Eggsy. He's rude and brash but, when he cares, it's a forever thing.

He didn't like Harry at first, with his precise jabs about Eggsy's thrown away ability and his growing criminal record, but then he fought off Dean's goons like it was nothing. It changed matters. No one had ever done something like that for him. Harry continued to surprise him, too, telling him words that would stick with him forever, _I see a young man with potential_ , and Eggsy wanted to break down and cry right there. After dropping out of gymnastics and the marines, his life had consisted of school and an abusive home. No one had seen potential for a while.

So of course he takes Harry up on his offer of being a Kingsman.

And, yeah, it ain't all roses and sunshine. Eggsy sticks out like a sore thumb and people like Charlie don't hesitate to let him know it but he's dealt with twats like him before. It shouldn't bother him but, combined with the other stuff, he sees a girl drown on the first day, for Christ's sake, it takes its toll. Some days, all he wants is to go home to see his mum and Daisy but he's also doing something worthwhile for the first time in a long time.

Besides, he's got Roxy and JB and Harry who keep him grounded, uncaring of social class, and they're all he needs. Eggsy's never been one for a large circle of friends, he doesn't think that many people would like him anyway, so it suits him fine.

Until he loses one.

He's never felt so helpless in his life as he does then, sat in Harry's home and watching his head fly backwards in a spray of red, and he screams and screams and screams. But he's so far away and Harry's already unmoving on the floor.

The pain is indescribable.

Eggsy's never lost someone before. There was his father, sure, but he was too young to fully understand it. In the here and now, he understands only too well. He understands that there was one man who saw something good in him when everyone else, including himself, saw a stereotypical chav. And now that man, who gave him soft smiles and kind words and bore Eggsy's failures as his own, is dead.

There's something else Eggsy understands, too.

He's going to kill Valentine for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on Wattpad: mickey2k14


End file.
